goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
HTFYes BojNo
Favorite TV Shows: Happy Tree Friends, The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, Total Drama, Robotboy, Pokemon, Star VS. The Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Inanimate Insanity, Battle for Dream Island, Smosh, Smosh Babies, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Lego Ninjago, SpongeBob Squarepants, Doraemon, Dragon Ball Z, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Object Overload, Totally Spies, Teen Titans, Tai Chi Chasers, Animaniacs, Transformers, The Legend of Korra, Samurai Jack, Regular Show, Mixels, We Bare Bears, Miraculous Ladybug, Yo-Kai Watch, Wander Over Yonder, The Fairly OddParents, Rocko's Modern Life, etc. Least Favorite TV Shows: Skunk Fu, Mr. Pickles, Kim Possible, Boku No Pico, Breadwinners, Angela Anaconda, Penn Zero, The Nutshack, Pickle and Peanut, Hannah Montanna, The Buzz On Maggie, PBS Kids, etc. Favorite Movies: Big Hero 6, The LEGO Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Night at the Museum, Tomorrowland, Kung Fu Panda, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Zootopia, Frozen, Lion King, Wreck-It Ralph, etc. Least Favorite Movies: Foodfight, Antz, Norm of the North, Child's Play, etc. Favorite Video games: Super Smash bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Splatoon, Banjo-Kazooie, Drakstalkers, Minecraft, Terraria, My Singing Monsters, Angry Birds, Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario, Skylanders, Pokemon, Donkey Kong, Kid Icarlus: Uprising, Five Night's At Freddy's, Undertale, Kira Kira Pop Princess, Puyo Puyo, Yo-Kai Watch, Xenoblade, etc. Least Favorite Video Games: Bust A Groove, Symbon Action, Bubsy, Lester the Unlikely, etc. Favorite Music: Hatsune Miku, Two Steps from Hell, Kevin Macleod Least favorite music: Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus, Rebbecca Black Friends: Alex Kimble, RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL, Julian Song, MrTyesVideos, Jacob630, YouTubeWarHater2015, Elly The Kira Kira Pop Princess 1999 Girl, Inez Thomas, Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty, Russel, Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lindsay, L Ryan, Skyler Hawkins, Trent Morrison, TimmyCamelio, TheFasionBloggers, SergeantCommandArmy, Couldenn Pettit, Amber Barwick, Isaac Noel, Fazbunny7000, PikachuFTW CatMarioFTL, ect. Enemies: Macusoper Busters, AlexKimblePoopy, Julie, Warenternet, Lockage, Deathetish, Powerjohn25 UTTP, Daniel Osborne, Warren Cook Likes: Happy Tree Friends, The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, Total Drama, Robotboy, Pokemon, Star VS. The Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Inanimate Insanity, Battle for Dream Island, Smosh, Smosh Babies, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Lego Ninjago, SpongeBob Squarepants, Doraemon, Dragon Ball Z, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Object Overload, Totally Spies, Teen Titans, Tai Chi Chasers, Animaniacs, Transformers, The Legend of Korra, Samurai Jack, Regular Show, Mixels, We Bare Bears, Miraculous Ladybug, Yo-Kai Watch, Wander Over Yonder, The Fairly OddParents, Rocko's Modern Life, Big Hero 6, The LEGO Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Night at the Museum, Tomorrowland, Kung Fu Panda, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Zootopia, Frozen, Lion King, Wreck-It Ralph, Super Smash bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Splatoon, Banjo-Kazooie, Drakstalkers, Minecraft, Terraria, My Singing Monsters, Angry Birds, Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario, Skylanders, Pokemon, Donkey Kong, Kid Icarlus: Uprising, Five Night's At Freddy's, Undertale, Kira Kira Pop Princess, Puyo Puyo, Yo-Kai Watch, Xenoblade, Hatsune Miku, Two Steps from Hell, Kevin Macleod, Alex Kimble, L Ryan, Jacob630, YouTubeWarHater2015, Elly The Kira Kira Pop Princess 1999 Girl, Inez Thomas, Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty, Russel, Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lindsay, RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL, Julian Song, Skyler Hawkins, Trent Morrison, TimmyCamelio, TheFasionBloggers, SergeantCommandArmy, Couldenn Pettit, Amber Barwick, Isaac Noel, Fazbunny7000, PikachuFTW CatMarioFTL, etc. Dislikes: Skunk Fu, Mr. Pickles, Kim Possible, Lalaloopsy, Boku No Pico, Breadwinners, Angela Anaconda, Penn Zero, The Nutshack, Pickle and Peanut, Hannah Montanna, The Buzz On Maggie, PBS Kids, Foodfight, Antz, Norm of the North, Child's Play, Bust A Groove, Grandchase, Symbon Action, Bubsy, Lester the Unlikely, Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus, Rebbecca Black, Macusoper Busters, AlexKimblePoopy, Julie, Warenternet, Lockage, Deathetish, Powerjohn25 UTTP, Daniel Osborne, Warren Cook etc. Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non-Baby Show Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Users that wear cat ears Category:Comedy World Characters Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Bronies